


it's you and me (I know it's my destiny)

by CassandraCaffrey



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Drug Use, Pokemon References, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraCaffrey/pseuds/CassandraCaffrey
Summary: Richie twitches awake to the feel of Eddie’s chilly fingers on the back of his left thigh.(Or, Eddie admires Richie's tattoo in the early hours of the morning.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	it's you and me (I know it's my destiny)

**Author's Note:**

> In my fic Call Me Anything (But Alright), there's a brief scene where Richie reveals he has a tattoo. This lil fic here can take place as a sequel scene to Call Me Anything, but there's no other connection other than Rich and Eds getting their happy ending.

So Richie got stoned in college. No big deal, right? He wasn’t the first and he certainly wasn’t the last. It’s, like, a ritual of passage or something, especially when you’re just scraping good grades in your dumb degree because you’re spending your time writing and performing whatever local comedy gigs you can get. This instead of, you know, actually studying. 

But whatever. Richie skated through college on sheer luck of his decent intellect and a lifetime spent cracking jokes people wouldn’t look too close beneath the surface of, and dedicated the rest of his time to professional chill outs. 

It just so happened that the main chill out media of choice among his friends was a cartoon about an electric rat, and, well.

Shit happens. 

xxx

Richie twitches awake to the feel of Eddie’s chilly fingers on the back of his left thigh. 

“Cold,” Richie grunts, his first word of the day. 

“Morning to you too,” Eddie returns. His morning voice is always more eloquent than Richie’s, because of course the love of Richie’s life happens to be a morning person. _Bastard_ , Richie thinks fondly. 

He doesn’t bother moving from where he’s lying on his stomach. Sometime in the night, their sheet twisted up around his bare torso and left one leg exposed, and it’s this one that Eddie’s currently fascinated by. 

More specifically, he’s fascinated by the tattoo on Richie’s upper thigh. 

Richie tilts his head slightly, cheek still creasing into the pillow as he watches the blurred edges of Eddie, as he feels Eddie trace the tattoo again. Over and over, circles and curves. 

It’s decades old now, the tattoo on Richie’s thigh. It’s hard to spot in a mirror and he often forgets about it, but Eddie hasn’t been letting him forget ever since he found out about it. Since the first time they got each other naked and Eddie promptly burst out laughing. 

(”Way to destroy a guy’s ego!” Richie had exclaimed hotly, fighting the urge to cover his dick, and Eddie had damn-near giggled as he replied, “it’s not your dick, idiot! You’ve got a tattoo of a _Squirtle_?!”)

They’ve gotten each other naked a _lot_ since then, but Eddie’s delight at Richie’s stoned college mistake hasn’t faded the slightest. 

“Still reckon you should get a matching one,” Richie says scratchily through a yawn. It’s still early, if the pale light through their blinds is any indication. “Let’s find a twenty-four hour one and then grab some breakfast after.”

“Hilarious,” Eddie deadpans, and they manage to hold each other’s gazes for a good ten seconds before they crack. 

Richie reaches for Eddie and Eddie comes willingly, bracketing Richie underneath his arms as he kneels over him. Richie reaches up and places a palm heavy on the nape of Eddie’s neck. It would be the perfect time for a movie kiss but neither of them have brushed their teeth yet, so Eddie simply pecks Richie’s cheek instead. Richie tilts his head with practised ease and Eddie promptly drops a kiss on Richie’s other cheek too.

“Why do you like that old thing so much?” 

“What old thing?” Eddie says absently. 

“My good pal Squirtle,” Richie says, and he thinks he’s never gonna get tired of how handsome Eddie’s shit-eating grin is. 

“It’s hilarious, Rich,” Eddie says - his usual answer - and then his grin falters and he goes vulnerable. “But also it’s like… it’s a reminder that there’s still this whole other you I never got to see. It’s like I get to see a glimpse of the idiot you were back then, and… well, and then I remember you’re the exact same idiot today. I missed everything but you’re still the you I missed.” He frowns, cocks his head to one side. “That make any sense? Dunno if my brain’s kicked into gear yet.”

Richie doesn’t even realise he’s tightened his grip on Eddie’s neck until Eddie groans softly. 

It’s normal, for best friends to get separated after middle school and reunite as adults. It’s totally normal. It’s normal that Richie never knew Eddie as he was after fourteen, in his twenties or early thirties. It’s normal that Eddie had to tell Richie about the scar on his ankle he got from accidentally stepping on a sharp branch six years ago, and that Richie never got stoned with Eddie in college playing truth or dare and picking dare, dare, dare every time. 

“Fuck the clown,” Richie mutters instead, and that about sums it up. 

“Yeah,” Eddie agrees. The scar on his cheek is silver in the early morning light. “Fuck it.”

Richie tugs his face down and kisses him, morning breath be damned. 

He’d been thinking about getting that tattoo removed, before Derry, but if Eddie likes it? 

He’s gonna keep that turtle inked deep into his skin for as long as Eddie’s around.


End file.
